Happy Butter Bean Sparkle!
Warning: VIEWER DESCRETION ADVISED!! Bowser Junior: *sigh* I'm so bored, guys! Joseph: Me too, I'm going back home. Bowser Junior: Wait! Don't... I have an idea... Cody: I have an idea too. We can hang out with a bunch of hunky dudes... Yeah. Bowser Junior: You're weird, Cody! Joseph: Yeah! Bowser Junior: Guys! I got an idea... What if we made up a holiday? Joseph: Dude, that's boss! Cody: What? Sorry, I was too busy with Ken. Bowser Junior: Alright, we can make a holiday! But what should we name it? Joseph: I dunno... Cody: What about Hunky Day? Jospeh: No! Bowser Junior: Oh! What about... Butter Bean Sparkle? Cody: Junior, that's stupid! That sound like something that would be in My Little Pony. Joseph: Yeah, dude. I'm not to sure about this... Bowser Junior: Guys! Here's the plan. So, at night, a guy named, uh... Corn Cake comes to town. He goes places with a hover board, and he puts presents under, uh... the table. Yeah! And he gets in people's houses using a portal that could take him places. Cody: Junior, that sounds like Christmas. Joseph: Yeah, dude. It does... Cody: And what kind of name is "Corn Cake"? Bowser Junior: Corn Cake is, uh... a talking banana. Cody: Really? Bowser Junior: Write down your wish lists, guys! Meanwhile... (Everyone gathers in the living room) Bowser Junior: Guys! Write down your wish list! Because it's almost Butter Bean Sparkle! Mario: What...? Jeffy: What even is that? Bowser Junior: It's a holiday where a guy named Corn Cake put presents under the table! Black Yoshi: Folk, I want grape Kool-Aid, and the new Call of Duty, and watermelon seeds, and... uh... Bowser Junior: Corn Cake will give you one gift only. Shrek: I want Sara Lee Cheesecake! Yummy! Narrator: So everyone writes their wish lists and they wait... Goodman (on TV): Breaking News, m'kay! There is a holiday called "Butter Bean Sparkle" where a talking banana named "Corn Cake" sneaks presents under tables. He also goes places with a hover board, and goes through portals to get to peoples' houses. So, get your wish lists ready! Because Butter Bean Sparkle is tomorrow. (Nighttime comes, and Junior and his friends go to his room) Bowser Junior: Uh-Oh! I just realized! Corn Cake! He doesn't exist! Oh no! I'm a liar! Bowser Junior: Wait! I have a banana suit... I have an idea. I'm gonna be Corn Cake! Joseph: Uh... ok? I guess... Meanwhile... (Bowser Junior "Corn Cake" puts presents under tables in peoples' houses) Meanwhile... Jeffy: Daddy! Look at those presents! Mario: Wow, I see them, Jeffy! Chef Pee Pee: What the heck?? Junior was right!? Mario: Yep. Junior was right... Black Yoshi: Ooh, folk! Look at all those presents, man! Jeffy: Alright, Daddy. Let's dig in! Jeffy: *gasp* I got a Cheerio box? Wow... Bowser: OH MY GOD!! CHARLEYYY & FRIENDS ON DVD!! WOO!! I'm gonna watch this right now! Chef Pee Pee: Ooh, I got a cooking set. Black Yoshi: Ooh, folk! I got some grape Kool-Aid! Shrek: SARA LEE CHEESECAKE!! YUMMY FOR MY TUMMY!! GET IN MY BELLY!! (Bowser Junior invites his friends over and they go to his room) Cody: Junior! This is stupid! Why would give me a squeaky pig!? Junior: 'Cuz your mom's a pig! (Junior and Joseph laugh) Joseph: Dude, thanks for the basketball! Junior: You're welcome. Wait... I forgot myself! Aw! Joseph: Dude, that sucks! The end. What do you think? Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes